Be More Chill: Upgraded Aftermath
by Awesomeness of coolness
Summary: The thrilling sequel to Upgraded! Mr. Reyes is back from his world tour, and Winter Break changes people, so drama goes down.
1. Act 1 - After Winter Break

**Author's Note: Nicole, Mark, Aunt Linda, and Jeremy's Mom (she's there for some reason) are from the book.**

Mr. Reyes was coming back from his World Tour for _The Mr. Reyes Show But Every Part is Played by Mr. Reyes! S_o the Principal was like, "We need to throw a party for Mr. Reyes!"

So all the students were like, "Yay! We love Mr. Reyes!"

Jeremy, Christine, Michael, and Nicole (who had transferred to their school over the break) were talking about going on a double date!

For some reason, Jenna and Chloe were listening, and then they both said, "We should sabotage their date!"

"Let's go to the Restaurant!" suggested Jeremy.

"YAY! THE RESTAURANT!" said, Michael.

"Yay! I love the Restaurant so much!" Nicole shouted enthusiastically.

"I love that place too!" agreed Christine.

"Yeah, I know, it's the best, just like me!" said Jeremy.

They all ignored Jeremy and left school, while everyone else was party-planning, to go to the restaurant. Jenna and Chloe gasped and followed them to the Restaurant.

So, Christine, Jeremy, Michael, and Nicole got their tables at the Restaurant.

Jenna and Chloe decided to dress up as waiters. They laughed evilly as they planned their sabotage.

The double daters were waiting at their table.

"Ugh, when are the waiters going to come?" Christine complained.

"Ugh, they're slowpokes," Jeremy also complained.

"I guess you could say you're tired of WAITing!" Michael joked.

Nicole laughed, but Jeremy and Christine stared at them like they were idiots.

Jenna and Chloe came out with their waiter mustaches and asked them for their order.

"The Jeremy Special," Jeremy demanded.

"Wait, we don't have-" Chloe started to say.

"NO! THE JEREMY SPECIAL!"

"Um, okay then," Chloe wrote down the order.

The rest of them ordered, and everyone (including Jenna and Chloe) eyed Jeremy weirdly. Since when is there a Jeremy Special?

Anyway, they went back to the kitchen and decided to drug their food to sabotage.

"What's the Jeremy Special?" asked Chloe.

"Oh, I heard that Mr. Reyes is adding a new menu item after he comes here for his tour," Jenna answered.

"But it doesn't exist yet then!" Chloe said in confusion.

"Well, Jeremy's an idiot," Jenna gave the obvious answer.

So, they prepared the food for the double daters and went out to deliver it.

"Wow, that was fast!" said Michael.

"No, it was slow!" Jeremy corrected.

"It was only like, 10 seconds..."

"Well, I need my food in one second! This place has really gone downhill!"

Even Christine thought Jeremy was being overdramatic.

"Um, would you like parmesan?" asked Jenna, holding up the "parmesan."

"For free?" Chloe offered.

"Isn't it usually free?" Nicole asked.

"NO! But since Jeremy's heere, it is!"

"See? I told you," said Jeremy to no one in particular.

Jenna started sprinkling 'parmesan' on their food.

"But I didn't want parmesan!" said Christine.

"Well, you get it anyway!" Jenna announced.

"BYE!" said Chloe.

And then they ate their food and got drugged. What good sabotage lol.

Anyway, at the party-planning for Mr. Reyes, the students and teachers and principal were all setting up for the "Welcome Back Mr. Reyes!" party.

But Mark was just playing his Gameboy!

"Of course Mark is just playing his Gameboy!" said Brooke.

"Ugh, so stupid," said one of the teachers.

Mark cried as he heard these people bullying him. So he had a dramatic solo about how he's more than just playing GameBoy, and he doesn't like some games.

"I'm more than just playing gameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! I don't like some gameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Mark sang.

But no one cared. They knew Mark was no more than just playing GameBoy.

So, anyway, they were going to make a life-size Mr. Reyes cake!

"We shouldn't let Rich near the candles!" Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, he'll just burn down the school!" Brooke replied.

Then Rich cries and sings a dramatic reprise to Rich Set a Fire. It would've moved the audience to tears.

"I set a fire and it's burning me down!" Rich sang sadly.

And I don't feel like coming up with more lyrics, so leave that to your imagination.

Then, since they had kicked him out, he tried to come back and plan the party. But then they were like, "NO! You're too dangerous!"

That made Rich very sad. Because he's more than just setting fires.

The party-planning continued without Rich.

"I'm so glad Rich is gone because he's a loser!" Brooke announced.

And Jake was like, "Yeah, he's the worst!"

And even the teachers were like, "Yeah, no one likes Rich!"

Jenna and Chloe came into the party-planning room, laughing.

"LOL guys we TOTALLY sabotaged a double date!" Jenna laughed.

"Yeah, it was like totally the bomb," said Chloe.

"Yeah, who cares? We need to party-plan!" said everyone.

Then, a few hours later, Jeremy, Christine, Nicole, and Michael came back from their double date, because Jeremy had called it off 'cause everyone was being stupid.

"I didn't even get my Jeremy Special!" Jeremy shouted angrily.

But then Michael, being an idiot, was like, "It's okay, Jeremy!"

Then Jeremy punched Michael in the face and Christine laughed and was like, "Why don't you go away, stupid!"

So Michael went away sadly. Nicole had to go home, so she had left beforehand.

"So now that that idiot's gone," Christine said, "I want Beanie Boos!"

"What?" questioned Jeremy.

"Yeah, give me Beanie Boos or I'll break up with you. I only want the rare Beanie Boos."

Jeremy remembers that his aunt had a Beanie Boo collection, so he said, "I'll give them to you tomorrow, Christine."

"TOMORROW?! I want them now!"

"But Christine, it's like, 10:00 pm."

"Fine, tomorrow, but you better have them!"

So Jeremy went home to go to bed and think of how he could steal the Beanie Boos.

In the morning, Jeremy told his parents that he needed to go to his aunt's house to help her clean. They were like, "That's so nice of you, Jeremy!"

So they let him go.

"Time to steal Beanie Boos," he said after he left the house.

At Jeremy's Aunt's house, he just ignored Aunt Linda and ran upstairs to her Beanie Boo collection and he threw them out the window! All of them! Since Christine would want them all.

And so the aunt was like, "First we should go clean up the attic!"

"I already did that," said Jeremy. "Plus, I have to go to school."

So, Jeremy got all the Beanie Boos in his backpack and went to school. But he didn't remember that Mr. Reyes was coming back today!

"What is with all these gross Mr. Reyes banners? Why not Jeremy banners?" Jeremy wondered.

For some reason, everyone seemed really happy today.

"Did you get my Beanie Boos!?" Christine demanded as soon as she saw Jeremy.

"Yeah-"

And then Mr. Reyes came and was like, "Beanie Boos! My favorite! Thank you, Jeremy."

"I am breaking up with you because you gave them to Mr. Reyes and not me!"

"I was trying to give them to you!"

"Jeremy, don't come up with stupid excuses!"

So, Jeremy was sad.

Mr. Reyes was at the back of the school burning the Beanie Boos and Christine saw this. She ran back inside to yell at Jeremy.

"Jeremy! How could you let Mr. Reyes burn the Beanie Boos?!"

"What?!" asked Jeremy.

"I knew this was your plan the whole time. To torture me by making Mr. Reyes burn them!"

So, Christine left the school. She didn't ever want to have a party for Mr. Reyes.

Everyone else was partying.

Michael came and was like, "Hi Jeremy!"

'Cause he didn't learn anything after being punched in the face.

And Jeremy was like, "What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to say 'hi'!"

"That's gross and stupid, please don't talk to me."

But being the idiot that Michael is, he kept trying to talk to Jeremy.

So, Jeremy threw the punch bowl at him, "STUPID MICHAEL!"

So Michael went away to talk to Nicole and anyone else who wouldn't think he was a loser.

And then Jake was like, "Oh, I wish I would've thought of that!"

"Maybe we can go throw something else at Michael!" Brooke suggested happily.

Then they found the trash can and threw that at him.

"Yay!" Brooke clapped.

"I always knew he was trash," said Chloe.

Everybody laughed (even Michael) because of funniness.

Mr. Reyes' party had become the 'Be Mean to Michael' party, so Mr. Reyes decided that he also wanted to be mean to Michael.

Mr. Reyes had to give a speech at his party though.

"I know I'm famous now, but this place will always have a special place in my heart. And I decided to give my favorite student, Jeremy, a million dollars! Sometimes I wish I was still here as a teacher just so I can be mean to Michael!"

Everybody clapped, they were moved to tears because that was the best speech ever.

"LOL I have a million dollars!" said Jeremy.

And the party ended with that beautiful speech. So Jeremy was on his way home and then he saw the police at his house!

"What happened?" he asked the police.

"A man died here," explained one of the police.

"Was it my dad?"

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah, stupid! Why else would I be here?" Jeremy yelled.

"Well, then, yes."

Jeremy was kind of relieved because his dad has always been an idiot.

So, Jeremy went inside and went to bed.

"Well, he must just be in shock," said the police.

Meanwhile, at the school, Nicole hadn't left because she needed to get a SQUIP so she had to go ask Rich where to get one.

"Rich!" she stopped him as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I need to know where to get a SQUIP!"

"Okay," said Rich, "go to Payless Shoes."

"Okay! Thank you!"

Then Nicole got a SQUIP!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Act 2 - Nicool

Jeremy had to go to his dad's funeral. For some reason, Christine was there.

"Hey, Jeremy!" she greeted, not even being sad about the funeral.

"'Sup, Christine?" Jeremy greeted back.

"Um, I need to talk to you...alone."

Jeremy looked at the funeral-goers, and was like, "Okay! Let's go!"

So they left the funeral and went to the dark alleyway.

"So, I have to confess something..." Christine started.

"What is it?" asked Jeremy.

"Well...I'm the one who killed your dad!"

"Why?"

"Because he was getting in the way of our love!"

"Oh, okay, my dad was pretty stupid anyway! So are we back together now?"

"Yes," answered Christine.

So, they skipped happily back.

After the funeral, everyone went home. The next day, Jeremy's Mom got a call.

"My Beanie Boos were stolen! And I wanted to know if you wanted to get some more!" Aunt Linda said over the phone.

"Okay!"

So they went to go get Beanie Boos and sang a song about their sisterness, and how they had never been close but they were regaining their sibling bond.

It was very dramatic.

Anyway, back to JEREMY. Jeremy had to go to school. He saw Nicole talking to Michael, and decided to push Michael into a locker.

"Hi Jeremy!" said Michael as he was being shoved into the locker.

"Can you NOT talk to me?" said Jeremy.

Nicole suddenly had a change in attitude, "Yeah, Michael, you're stupid!"

And then they walked away laughing.

So, Nicole joined them at the Cool Table. Because she was Cool now.

And then she saw Rich and was like, "RICH more like POOR!"

Then everyone started laughing at Rich's new nickname.

"Yeah, he's not even rich!" said Jenna.

Then the Cool Table saw Michael!

"EW! MICHAEL!" they threw tomatoes at him.

"You can't sit at the Cool Table!"

"I wasn't going to!" protested Michael.

Rich walked over to the Cool Table, "But I can, right?"

"Um, no, stupid Poor, always thinking he's Cool."

Then Rich walked away sadly and sat with Michael at the Lame Table.

But Michael, being an idiot, went to ask Jeremy if he would come to sit with them.

"Jeremy! Do you want to sit at the table with me and Rich?"

"Um, no way! I'm not lame! Why can't you just get away from me!?"

"Nicole, do you wanna sit with us?" Michael asked, being stupid again.

"Um, no, I'm NICOOL now, not lame Nicole. Ugh!"

Everyone clapped because they love Nicool.

Michael just went back and sat at the Lame Table sadly.

After lunch, Brooke found Rich and asked him to meet her at the back of the school.

She was like, "So, I got drugs and they're my favorite thing ever! And I now need your weed costume!"

So then Rich said, "Well, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, so you can have it."

"YAY!" Brooke cheered.

So, after that random encounter, Michael was being an idiot again, he needed to make sure if Jeremy didn't like him or not.

So he went to Jeremy and said, "Hi Jeremy!"

Jeremy shoved him into the bathroom, "Just go cry! I'm abandoning you!"

He had to tell Michael that so he would get the message.

So, Michael sang Michael in the Bathroom Again. The thrilling sequel to Michael in the Bathroom.

"I'm just Michael in the Bathroom...AGAIN!"

And you know the rest...(aside from it being at a party).

Then the police arrived at the school.

"Someone here is a murderer!" shouted the police.

Everybody GASPED.

"...and it was Christine!"

"No! They found out!" shouted Christine.

Then Jeremy looked at Christine, "Christine...I still love you!"

"I love you too!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO JUVIE!" Christine's parents scolded.

"OH NOOOOOO!" Christine yelled.

So Christine had to go to Juvie, and Jeremy went home.

Then Jeremy's mom was like, "Are you still dating Christine?"

Jeremy yelled, "YEAH I WOULDN'T BREAK UP WITH HER JUST BECAUSE SHE KILLED MY DAD!"

"Well, you can't date her anymore!"

"But I LOVE her! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"YOu can't see her anymore!"

So Jeremy had to go talk to Christine about this.

"Christine, my mom says I can't see you anymore."

"Well, then kill your mom or I'm breaking up with you!"

"Okay!" Jeremy replied.

So Jeremy went home and killed his mom.

"There. Now she won't get in the way of our love!"

Then Christine was tired of being in Juvie so she escaped and killed all the guards!

"Jeremy! I escaped!" she ran up to Jeremy's house.

"YAY!" Jeremy celebrated. "We should throw a party sometime!"

"I have to go now," said Christine, "my parents might ground me if I don't."

"Yeah, you have a point."

So Christine went home.

"Did you escape?" asked Christine's parents.

"Yes. Because I needed to be with Jeremy!"

"Well, you can't go out with him anymore, he's probably the one who made you kill his dad!"

"WHAT?!" Christine knew she had to kill them because they were getting in the way of her and Jeremy's love.

So she killed them, obviously. So she told Jeremy that they don't have to worry about parents anymore so she just stayed with him.

At school, Rich and Michael were being made fun of, of course.

Then Michael saw that Christine was there and that they were still together even after she killed his dad.

"Jeremy, she killed your dad!" said Michael.

"Well, he was stupid!"

"I don't think you should hang out with Christine anymore."

"MICHAEL, you STUPID!" gasped Jeremy.

"But she killed your dad! Aren't you at all upset?" Michael asked.

"WHY WOULD I BE?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU HE'S STUPID!" Jeremy yelled.

Christine heard this whole conversation, so when Michael left, she was like, "Michael is getting in the way of our love, we need to kill him!"

Then the Principal was like, "Wait, Christine?! What are you doing here?!"

Then he called the police and Christine went back to Juvie.

"I have to kill Michael!" said Jeremy quietly.

Jeremy goes up to Rich because he knows that Rich and Michael are friends.

"Where's Michael?" Jeremy asked.

Rich was just like, "Why?"

"Because he's my friend."

Rich didn't know where Michael was. "I don't know."

"ANYWAY, do you have a gun?" Jeremy asked next.

"Yes. It's in my room! Why?"

"Just wondering. Can I go get it?"

And since honesty is the best policy, Rich just said, "Yeah, you can!"

"Um, okay? Do you have a key?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I have it?"

"Yeah!"

Because, of course, in all honesty, Jeremy can have it.

"Where is this key?"

"It's in my backpack!"

When Rich wasn't looking, Jeremy took the key.

"Honesty is the best policy!" declared Rich.

"Haha POOR!" Nicool laughed.

"We should make him BROKE!" Jake added.

"YEAH!" Nicool high-fived Jake.

So Jeremy went to Rich's house and got the gun. Rich suddenly realized that there was something suspicious about that conversation.

Michael walked by and was like, "Hi Rich!"

"Michael, I think Jeremy is trying to kill you!"

"Whhhat?!" Michael gasped.

"You need to tell me where you're_ not_ going to be so I can be honest next time he asks!"

"Um, okay...I'll be at Best Buy," Michael said because that's where he wasn't going to be.

"Okay!" said Rich.

Jeremy comes back with a gun and sees that Michael isn't there.

"Rich, where did Michael go?" asked Jeremy.

"He told me he'd be at Best Buy," Rich answered because that was still honest.

"BEST BUY?! I HATE BEST BUY! I'll go somewhere else because I don't like Best Buy!" Jeremy decided.

"What?! But how will you know where Michael is?"

"I'll wait it out, Rich!"

Jeremy goes to ask Christine what he should do because he doesn't want to go to Best Buy.

"So, Michael's at Best Buy..." he tried explaining to Christine.

"Then why don't you go to Best Buy?"

"BECAUSE I HATE BEST BUY!"

"Then why don't you pretend you're going to apologize and then kill Michael!" Christine came up with a new plan.

So Jeremy went to Rich again.

"Okay, I think I've been a terrible friend and I need to apologize to Michael..." Jeremy said through fake tears.

Rich, believing this act, was like, "Okay!"

"Yeah, come meet me at my house at 6. Bring Michael."

"Okay!" said Rich.

As soon as Jeremy left, Michael came back to school.

"Michael!" Rich said happily. "Guess what? Jeremy wants to apologize!"

Then Michael, being the Michael that he is, was just like, "Okay!"

"Yeah, he wants us to meet him at 6," Rich explained.

"Okay, sounds good!" said Michael.

Then when it was time, they walked over to Jeremy's house.

Jeremy looked at them angrily, "It's 6:01! I told you to meet me at 6!"

"Well, it's close enough," said Michael.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go play video games or something."

So, Rich and Michael went inside.

"Oh, the Video Game is in the basement! You could go get it while I go get some chips!"

Then they went into the creepy basement. Jeremy used his house remote and locked all the doors and got his gun. He brought chips too and walked down to the basement.

"Michael! Why don't you go to the bathroom?" Jeremy shouted.

"Okay...why?" asked Michael.

"There's an apology cake in there!"

So Michael went to the bathroom without any questions.

Then Jeremy went into the bathroom and shot him.

So Michael starting singing Michael Dying in the Bathroom...great song!

"I am dying in the bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda killed me."

"Can't you shut up?" Jeremy said as Michael was dying.

Rich heard the gunshot and knew he had to escape so he broke the door down through tears!

The next day, Christine escaped again and met Jeremy at the school.

"Don't worry, I killed Michael," assured Jeremy.

"Yay!" said Christine.

"Oh, Christine's back!" said the Cool Table.

"Hey, we should throw a party!" announced Jeremy.

"Yay! At Jeremy's house!" said Christine.

"You're all invited. Since my parents are dead we can do whatever we want!"

"YAY!" cheered the Cool people.

So, they all went to the party. Everyone was partying and then Christine was like, "They're getting in the way of our love!"

"You're right," said Jeremy. "Let's kill them."

"Yeah, let's do it!"

So Jeremy and Christine killed all of them. But what they didn't know was that Mr. Reyes saw the murder.

"I was just here to give Jeremy the million dollars, but then I saw a MURDER!"

Mr. Reyes had to narrate his life now because he was famous!

Then he knocked on the door.

"Oh no! It's Mr. Reyes!" shouted Christine.

Jeremy answered the door.

"I know why you killed, and I understand. I'm going to adopt you, Jeremy, because I know when your parents die, you kill people. Now you can come with me on tour. But first, we need to set a fire so it looks like the fire killed them."

"Can I come?" asked Christine.

"Yes."

So, they set a fire and called the fire department then Mr. Reyes went back on his tour. And once they had left the country, Christine and Jeremy killed Mr. Reyes because he was getting in the way of their love.

**THE END.**


End file.
